


The Prince and The Piper

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, And they become best friends/basically soul mates, Best Friends, Implied Relationships, It's like...chill person meets lively person, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trolls World Tour Spoilers, cus they vibe so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: After getting unexpectedly and literally swept off his feet, Chaz finds an unlikely friend in Prince Cooper of Vibe City.
Relationships: Chaz/Cooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	The Prince and The Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all before jumping into this I just wanna add that this was meant to be a simple one-shot, one chapter type of thing. When writing it down in my journal some parts tended to drag so I had to revise it a lot when actually typing. So I tried extra hard on this fic and tried to keep a good flow between description and dialogue. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m _sure_ I don’t want a drink.” Chaz said for what felt like the fourth time tonight. He was currently visiting one of the dance clubs of Vibe City, seeking to enjoy the atmosphere and get his groove on. Unfortunately though, his hopes were dashed by being kept socially hostage by some guru troll who was attempting to impress him by speaking of his ‘years of meditative practices’.

He didn’t hear much after that as he zoned out half a minute into the one-sided conversation. He tried keeping a neutral face for most of it, only responding in grunts and hums, and the occasional “Oh really?” with the bonus of an eyebrow raise.

It was very hard to keep up however, as the guru trolls’ voice -- despite being laced with condescension -- was very soothing and nearly had Chaz drifting off half the time. Literally. When he fell asleep he tended to drift aimlessly. The only thing that kept him awake was the vibration given off by the music playing over the intercom, which speaking of, he noticed had begun to fade.

Chaz huffed through his nose, looking at the ceiling.

“Hey,” The guru said between a slight pause.

“Hm? ...ah!” 

He had nearly lept from the table when he realized that he and the guru were at least a few inches from each other.

He then put a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile, “I just want to thank you for listening to me all night…”

Chaz pursed his lips and nodded, “Mhm.”

“It’s just nice to have someone to talk to y’know?” A tinge inside of the smooth jazz troll’s stomach began to uncomfortably churn as the guru began squeezing his shoulder with uncomfortable familiarity.

A new song had come over the intercom. It started with a dip in sound followed by a piano key.

**_Midnight,_ **

**_Mm, it’s midnight,_ **

“COME ON, THIS IS OUR SONG MAN!” A goofy voice called as Chaz was suddenly yanked away by an unknown force. He watched helplessly as the guru got more distant the further he was dragged. 

“Hey! I'm not inter-”

“Now for the spin, ya ready?”

Being held up by his forefinger Chaz was spun gracefully into the air, hovering higher with every turn before being spun back down in reverse. With a grunt, he jerked away and flew up to look into the face of who this dancer was, planning to give ‘em a peace of his mind.

“Look you…!” He paused. By structure it was evident the dancer was a Funk troll, though his peppy energy and bright palette suggested Pop also. Maybe both? He also wore a green cap. He recognized him, and maybe saw him at a party or two with the Royal Funk Family; it was one of the twin princes! 

Chaz didn’t know the penalties for talking back to royalty in Vibe City, (and he doubted for a moment they had any) but if they were as high strung as the Rock or Country trolls’ then now would be a good time to avoid having any problems. Regaining his composure, he pushed his hair back and bowed his head, “Your highness.” The prince smiled a little, still kind of taken aback by the sudden mood change.

“I-I didn’t mean to offend you, I'm not in a dancing mood and um...I just… was talking to my acquaintance over there.”

The prince became bug-eyed for a second, “Oh, Creek is your friend? My bad, man.” 

“Acquaintance! Ac-Acquaintances, we just met.” Chaz gestured to himself then the prince, “Like we’re doing now.”

The prince tilted his head thoughtfully, “Ohhh, well I thought he was bothering you. He was talking to you for like, 15 minutes and you STILL didn’t say a word. I kinda thought y’all were in a game of Jinx and you were waiting for him to say your name. But then he started squeezing your arm and-”

Chaz squinted at him. 15 minutes was a strangely specific estimate. “Wait, were you watching me the whole night?” 

"Nooo…. I was watching Creek the whole night!”


End file.
